


That Eighties Sansan Fic

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 80's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa is set to go on a date but is stood up, Sandor is, like, totally sweet. Totally.





	That Eighties Sansan Fic

It was half past 7pm, the time that Joffrey had agreed to pick up Sansa for her very first date, and he was nowhere in sight. Sansa stared through the front window of her parents’ house, looking for any sign of his car. Nothing. She had spent over an hour getting ready for tonight, crimping her hair, finding the perfect scrunchie to match her outfit, wearing her new pair of jelly shoes, and lining her eyes with blue liner just like Debbie Gibson. Her denim jacket was a birthday gift from her parents, as were the black jelly bangle bracelets that she was now fussing with on her arm. What a hoser. Joffrey got her hopes up by asking her on a date, promising a fun night at the roller skating rink, and then he didn’t even show up on time.

 

Sansa decided to wait a few more minutes, but this time outside in front of the house. Almost the moment she sat on the front step, her next door neighbor Sandor came over. He was a senior, but surprisingly nice to her considering she was only a sophomore. He was gruff with most people, but he was different around Sansa.

 

“Hot date?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Ugh, gag me with a spoon.”

 

“What gives?”

 

“I was supposed to have a date with Joff tonight, but he didn’t show. It’s almost 8. I feel so lame.”

 

“He’s a tard, always has been. I was about to go to Baskin Robbins, want to come along?”

 

Sansa gave a sad sigh. “No thanks. It’s getting late, we have school tomorrow and all. I think I’m just gonna go inside and go to bed.”

 

“Cool, good night.” Sandor turned and walked back to his house, but went inside instead of getting in his car.

 

Sansa made it through the front door, all the way up the stairs, and through her bedroom door before the flood of tears overwhelmed her. She grabbed her stuffed Care Bear and dropped onto the bed. She had told all of her friends at school about the date she was going on, and now she was going to have to see them tomorrow and tell them that it didn’t happen. She felt like such a fool. She stayed just like that, sobbing and hugging her bear, for what seemed like an hour or two, when the quiet was interrupted by a sound at the window. A few seconds went by and she heard it again, this time much louder. She put her bear down and ran to the window, pushing the curtain aside, to find that there was a small object wrapped in white paper sitting on the roof just outside her bedroom window. She opened the window and picked the bundle up, unwrapping it to find that it was a cassette tape labeled “Sansa’s Mix.” The white piece of paper had writing on it:

 

_ Sansa, _

_ You’re such a bodacious babe, I could never tell you in person. I made this mix tape for you. I hope you feel better soon. _

_ Sandor _

 

A mix tape from Sandor?  And he thinks that she’s a babe?  Curiosity got the best of her and she quickly grabbed her walkman, put the tape in, and pushed play. The very first song was her current favorite, “I Want to Know What Love Is” by Foreigner. She couldn’t help but smile, it felt nice to know that someone cared enough about her to try and make her feel better. Every song that followed was perfection. “Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon, “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper, “Is This Love” by Whitesnake...all in all there were about 10 songs total, 5 on each side of the tape. Sansa lay in bed, rewinding and replaying the tape over and over again, until she eventually fell asleep.

 

***

 

School went surprisingly well the next day. Sansa hadn’t seen Joffrey at all between classes or even in the cafeteria, which was a relief. She had rehearsed in her head over and over what she would say to him if she saw him, but it wasn’t likely that he would care. So far, she had been lucky to not run into him...that was, until school was out. As she was rushing toward the school bus that would take her home, her Trapper Keeper in hand, she felt a poke on her back. She turned to find it was Joffrey, smug smile on his face, looking her right in the face. She had practiced in her mind what to say in that very moment, but now that the moment had come, she was drawing a blank. Joffrey, meanwhile, gave excuse after excuse as to why he never came for her. They were all bullshit, of course, but he kept going on and on anyway.

 

While she was standing there, seemingly frozen, enduring Joffrey’s endless yammering, Sandor pulled up to the curb in his cherry red mustang convertible. Sansa glanced his way and smiled, then turned back to the moron that was standing in front of her. “Joffrey, I have to go, I’m going to miss my bus.”

 

Sandor shouted for everyone to hear, “Hey Sansa, I can give you a ride if you’d like. Maybe we could get pizza and then see a movie after?”

 

Joffrey’s eyes widened in shock. Sansa could not have been more pleased. “Totally, that sounds rad!” Sansa walked over to Sandor’s car and hopped into the passenger side.

 

Joffrey was not amused. “Wait a minute, you’re going out with that dweeb?”

 

Sandor couldn’t help himself. “Hey Joffrey, shouldn’t you be at the arcade spending all of your mother’s change?” A small crowd of students had gathered around and a chuckle hummed throughout the group.

 

“You know what? Go on, take her out. I don’t want to date a girl that lets everyone get to third base anyway.” He was trying to simultaneously save face and ruin Sansa’s reputation. He failed.

 

Knowing that Joffrey wasn’t worth any more time or energy, Sandor revved the engine of his car, and as he slowly began to pull away, Sansa turned toward the crowd again and yelled, “Hey Joffrey, Don Johnson called, he wants his style back!” The group of students around Joffrey all erupted in laughter. His face turned bright red and he stormed off, pulling down the sleeves of his white blazer that, until then, had been pushed up to his elbows.

 

Sansa turned back around to sit properly, fastened her seatbelt, then smiled over at Sandor who was beaming. He was a stud, and she knew that their night out was going to be, like, totally bitchin’.


End file.
